Prez "Lilith" Pan
'' "There's an easy way and a hard way to do things. The easy way is for wimps, the hard way is for the brave. What path to you choose? I choose hard. BRING. IT. ON." ~Lilith 'Spoiler Warning: If you haven't watched Disney's movie Return to Neverland yet, I suggest you do so before reading this page. There may be some spoilers hinting toward how the movie turns out.' Lilith is a small Disney fan character. She isn't truly a princess (her parents are Peter Pan and Jane), but she is sometimes considered the princess of Neverland or the princess of the Lost Boys. She was even given a small ebony tiara by her father. Chronologically, Lilith is around 100-200, but physically she's in her late teens/early 20s. History Before Lilith was born, Peter Pan missed Jane so much that he went to London in order to be with her. Peter and Jane grew up accordingly, and they married and moved to Liverpool. Prez Pan was born soon after alongside her brother Phillip Pan. When Prez was three years old, her and her twin found a mysterious purple-and-yellow portal near their home. Prez wanted to know what was behind it, as did Phillip, but they were too nervous to check it out. When Phillip got too close, Prez pushed him in and the portal closed soon afterwards. Phillip never was seen again. She remembers this clearly to this day and never told anyone what happened (if you ask her what happened to her brother, she replies "I don't want to talk about it".) Despite everyone knowing her as Prez, she despised her name and once the family moved back to London when she was 11, she began to pretend her name was Lilith. Peter, Jane, and Lilith lived with Jane's parents, Wendy and Edward, after moving to London. As such, it was the same house both Wendy and Jane went to Neverland through. As she grew older, Lilith's belief in faith, trust, and pixie dust began to fade. By the time she was 12, she looked a lot like her mother used to, however, she only slightly believed despite the stories being about her father. She thought they were only caused by his overinflated ego (which, by the time Jane and Peter married, was long gone). Cruel irony said that Captain Hook would be coming soon, and if there isn't cruel irony in stuff Prez writes there's nothing. Right before Lilith's 12th birthday, Hook's ship appeared over the house. Lilith was taken, but not just in her dream. In true life as well, due to her father being Peter Pan. In Neverland, all the Lost Boys tried to flirt with her, but after that it was home for her. Her parents returned to Neverland as well, to find that Lilith had taken over as a leader of the Lost Boys. As such, she was given an ebony tiara with a ruby embedded inside and was given the title "Princess of Neverland". Lilith did not return home until the modern world had been developed. Computers and television, video games and movies, she fell in love with it all, ESPECIALLY music. Her most prized possession was her iPod, which she traded her beloved locket for. She became homesick as she grew older, and returned to Neverland with her iPod and an Internet connection, which is all she'll ever need. Likes *The Internet *Music *Her iPod *The movie ''Anastasia *Movies in general *Neverland *The Lost Boys *Her family *Friends *Telling stories *Defeating Captain Hook *Messing with Mr. Smee *YouTube *Video Games *Adventures *Dreams Dislikes *When random people try to flirt with her *Captain Hook *Math and science *Feeling stupid *Her iPod getting stolen *If when she gets her iPod back, it has music she hates on it or other music in general *Buffering videos (ESPECIALLY on a cliffhanger) *Idiots *Her real name Quotes *''"I didn't know you could be so stupid. Did you take classes on stupidity?" ''-to Captain Hook *''"Video: You'll never escape me, child! *buffering* Lilith: NOOOOOOOOO!" ''-Lilith's hate; buffering videos on a cliffhanger. *''"I've come home, because I never want to get more mature. And guess what I brought? *holds up her iPod, which has the Anastasia title screen on it*" ''-Homecoming Gallery LilithChild.png|Lilith as a child with her best friend, Tinker Bell Galilea.png|Lilith's first design, when she was named Galitea. PrezPrincess.png|Lilith's former design. Lilith.png|Previous design. People She Knows Edit Friends/Allies if you want. Family *Wendy (Grandmother) *Edward (Grandfather) *Jane Pan (Mother) *Peter Pan (Father) *Phillip Pan (Twin Brother) *Danny (Uncle) *Tinker Bell (Considers Tink a sister) Friends/Allies *The Lost Boys *Tink (see Family) *Mr. Smee (sometimes) *Tiger Lily (Her rival, but she's a friend too) Enemies *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee (the rest of the time) *Pirate Crew *The Lost Boys (formerly) Trivia *Lilith is Prez's most-used character. *Her name, Lilith, means "night; night demon". *Sometimes, her Neverland past is erased and she is used as an OC. This is rare, however. Lilith © TeamSonicPrez Peter Pan characters © Disney Category:Prez Category:Disney